Convalescence
by Katsuura
Summary: Suite directe du tome 10 SPOILER. Après les derniers évènements, tout semble bouleversé autour de Watanuki. Voici déjà! le chapitre 2! Mais que m'arrivetil?
1. Chapter 1

Ca fait des plombes que je n'ai rien écrit, je me dérouille un peu, on verra ce que ca donne... Bonne lecture

attention cette histoire suit directement le tome 10, SPOILER MAJEUR!!!!!

Bien sûr aucun des persos n'est mien! ca serait bien trop beau

Bonne lecture

Le temps s'écoulait comme dans un rêve, ou bien s'était-il arrêté. Le jeune homme avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis son accident. Ses journées et ses nuits étaient entrecoupées de brefs réveils et de longues périodes de sommeil trouble. Il ne savait jamais vraiment s'il était éveillé ou s'il rêvait.

"Tu auras besoin de temps pour récupérer" lui avait dit Yuko. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées ainsi, égayées régulièrement par les visites d'Imawari souvent accompagnée de Domeki, toujours aussi peu loquace. Watanuki avait à peine la force de sourire à la jeune fille lors de ses apparitions, il ne parvenait même plus à s'énerver contre l'archer, beaucoup trop fatigant pour le jeune convalescent. Et puis, il en avait aussi un peu perdu le goût ces derniers temps. Après tout, il se rendait bien compte maintenant que le jeune homme l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises et continuait à le surveiller. Sa présence aux côtés d'Imawari le prouvait. Imawari. Son chat noir. Lors de ses visites, la jeune fille n'osait s'approcher trop près de lui, redoutant sûrement encore un accident ou un malheur. Malgré sa bonne humeur affectée, il sentait bien qu'elle s'en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé. Lui en voulait-il? Non, bien sûr! Elle était victime de son destin comme lui-même était victime de ses visions. C'était contre lui-même que se retournait sa rancoeur. Quel imbécile il avait été de ne pas s'apercevoir du fardeau que portait la jeune fille avant, malgré les indices qui avaient parsemé leur route. Il se demandait parfois quel prix elle avait dû payer pour qu'il soit sauvé. Et Dômeki qui avait donné une quantité importante de son sang, sans doute au péril de sa santé. Lors de ses quelques visites, Watanuki l'avait observé. Son camarade était beaucoup plus pâle et gardait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui a traversé une longue maladie, mais faisait mine de rien. Lorsqu'il pensait à tout celà un rire sans joie montait souvent dans la gorge de Watanuki mais restait bloqué par un noeud inextricable. Qu'avait-il fait pour que tous s'attachent à lui de cette manière et se mettent en danger pour lui? Arrivé à ce stade de pensées, une migraine le prenait et il se rendormait lourdement dans la chambre dans laquelle flottait toujours un parfum d'encens.

La sorcière lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester le temps qu'il faudrait. Le temps qu'il faudrait pour quoi? Pour être à nouveau sur pieds ou pour à nouveau pouvoir vivre seul dans son studio? Il repoussait sans cesse la question même s'il savait pertinement qu'il ne voulait pas retourner dans cet appartement vide. Chez lui. Du moins pas pour le moment. Les voix de Maru, Moro et Mokona lui parvenaient sans cesse de la boutique accompagnées parfois de celles de yuko et d'un client et trompaient la monotonie de ces longues journées de convalescence.

Vers la fin de l'été, il pût enfin se lever plus longtemps et profiter des dernières chaudes journées ensoleillées.

"Comment te sens-tu? Lui demanda Yuko un soir alors qu'il était assis en yukata sur le bord de la maison.

-Bien mieux. Presque réveillé! sourit le jeune homme. J'aimerais retourner au lycée à la prochaine rentrée, ajouta-t-il après une pause.

-C'est dans deux semaines. En seras-tu capable?

-Je ne supporte plus de rester ici sans rien faire. L'inactivité me pèse.

-Tu peux te remettre au ménage et aux fourneaux sans problème! S'exclama la sorcière.

-YUKOOOO!!

La jeune femme partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-On va fêter le retour de mon serviteur alors!!! Maru! Moro! Deux, non, trois bouteilles de sake!!!

-Trois!?!? Tu vas encore avoir une gueule de bois demain! Râla Watanuki alors que les jumeaux partaient en chantant "Sake! Sake! Sake!". Il se rendit brusquement compte que yuko n'avait pas fait la fête et passé une soirée à boire depuis son accident. Il la regarda s'éloigner pour aller chercher des verres. Une bouffée de reconnaissance lui monta à la gorge et lui piqua les yeux quelques instants. Déjà la jeune femme revenait avec quatre verres sur son plateau. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Depuis quand Maru et Moro boivent-ils?

La sorcière se retourna, énigmatique :

-Nous attendons des invités, lui répondit-elle.

Alors que Maru et Moro apportaient les bouteilles, Imawari et Dômeki se présentèrent à l'entrée de l'allée. "Ensemble" pensa Watanuki. Il se demanda avec un léger pincement si quelque chose s'était passé entre eux. Après tout, c'était possible, l'archer n'était pas du tout sensible à l'aura maudite que dispensait Imawari, elle était jolie, gaie, charmante et ils étaient souvent ensembles. Elle-même ne lui semblait pas insensible au charme de Domeki. Watanuki tenta de chasser ces pensées alors que ses amis approchaient mais le début de soirée lui sembla soudain plus sombre, moins chaud et ses tempes bourdonnantes lui rappelèrent soudain qu'il n'était pas totalement remis. Imawari le salua d'aussi loin qu'elle le vit :

"Watanuki-kun!!! cria-t-elle en agitant le bras en l'air.

-Bonsoir! venez boire un verre pour fêter le rétablissement de mon imbécile de serviteur!

-Hééééééééééééé! espèce d'ivrogne, ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramasser quand tu auras trop bu!

-Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux Watanuki-kun, l'interrompit Imawari en souriant.

-Merci d'être venus, répondit Watanuki à la jeune fille avant de jeter un regard à Domeki. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre avec lui mais il n'en était pas encore à lui faire des compliments directs ou à le remercier comme ça de but en blanc!

Ils s'installèrent tous au sol autour du plateau pour trinquer. Imawari s'était installée face à yuko. Elle avait à sa droite Watanuki et de l'autre côté Dômeki qui commençait à suivre Yuko dans ses jeux à boire. La soirée se poursuivit dans les rires, les chants et le bruit des bouteilles débouchées. Watanuki sentait clairement ses oreilles bourdonner et sa tête s'alourdir, mais il ne voulait pas que cette soirée prenne fin si vite.

-Si nous allions tous au festival de l'été! C'est en fin de semaine, proposa Imawari, les joues toutes roses.

-Quelle bonne idée Imawari-chan! S'extasia le convalescent.

-Au festival!!! Cria Yuko. Tous ensemble, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin et les yeux rieurs.

-Je viendrai aussi, fut la réponse de Dômeki au regard interrogatif d'Imawari.

Watanuki s'échauffa :

-Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec Imawari-chan!

Dômeki le toisa calmement

-Et tu pourrais arrêter de regarder tout le monde de haut comme ça! IL M'ENERVE!!!! S'emporta le jeune homme qui s'était levé, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

-Watanuki-kun, tu es sûr que ça va? lui demanda son amie en se soulevant. Tu as l'air brûlant, dit-elle en avançant sa main vers le front du jeune homme. Au moment où elle allait le toucher, Watanuki perdit le contrôle de son champ de vision et un voile noir s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il entendait Imawari crier et qu'il apercevait Dômeki se lever.

Le jeune homme se réveilla avec une sensation de froid sur le front. "Merci" pensa-t-il. La fraicheur lui faisait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et le calmait. Au bout d'un moment il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un avait pensé à n'allumer qu'une petite chandelle pour éclairer la chambre sans violence. L'odeur caractéristique du tabac le fit sourire.

-Yuko-san.

-Elle est sortie, quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle.

Watanuki sursauta au son de la voix grave. Dômeki était assis contre le mur de la chambre, dans l'obscurité. Watanuki se redressa, faisant glisser le linge humide posé sur son front.

-Elle t'a demandé de me surveiller? demanda Watanuki faiblement. Domeki le regardait de son regard perçant.

-Tu devrais te reposer, répondit-il en se levant.

-Je fais ce que je veux, lança faiblement le convalescent, par bravade.

L'archer s'approcha, reprit le linge humide, le plongea dans une bassine d'eau fraîche à proximité, le plia et le reposa sur le front brûlant de son camarade qui sombrait à nouveau dans l'inconscient.

Voilà pour un premier chapitre! ouffff ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, ça me fait tout drôle bien que plaisir. J'espère que vous prendrez au moins autant de plaisir à me lire que j'en ai eu à écrire.

A très vite

Merlou


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

-Bonjour.  
Le jeune homme se retourna.  
-Haruka!  
L'homme sourit. Watanuki s'approcha de lui.  
-Tu me reconnais au premier coup doeil maintenant, ca me fait plaisir.  
-On s'est vus assez souvent ces derniers temps, je ne pourrais plus vous confondre avec Dômeki.  
-C'est vrai qu'on se voit souvent. Que fais-tu encore ici, au temple?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je me suis évanoui, j'ai dû présumer de mes forces.  
-Tu es sûr?  
Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris. Il réfléchit quelques instants.  
-J'étais fatigué et je me suis énervé. Sans raison. Contre Dômeki, avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi étais-tu en colère? Etait-ce vraiment contre mon petit-fils que tu criais? Lui demanda-t-il en sortant une cigarette.  
Watanuki s'assit à côté d'Haruka.  
-C'est plus fort que moi, il parvient toujours à m'énerver, s'enflamma à nouveau le jeune homme. Il se calma aussitôt.  
-Mais, en ce moment ce n'est pas à lui que j'en veux.  
-C'est à toi, c'est ça? dit plus que ne posa la question à Watanuki en soufflant un bouffée de fumée.  
-Tout est si confus depuis mon accident. Je m'aperçois que je me suis complètement trompé. Sur les autres. Sur moi aussi. Sur mes liens avec les autres. J'ai perdu tellement de temps.  
-Oui, mais tu as avancé. Aujourd'hui tu as conscience d'avoir des liens avec ceux qui t'entourent et que tout ce que tu fais peux avoir des conséquences non seulement sur toi mais aussi sur les autres.  
-C'est grâce à Yuko... Et aux autres, ajouta le jeune homme après une pause.  
-Et maintenant tu commences à comprendre ce qui te poussait à porter des appréciations fausses sur tes amis.  
-Yuko me l'avait déjà dit. Pourtant...  
-Pourtant tu ne voulais pas le voir.  
-Quel imbécile, dit-il dans un sourire sans joie.  
-Penses-tu réellement avoir perdu du temps? Tu as fait des rencontres, tu as évolué, tu as vécu. Il faut parfois accepter de perdre du temps pour avancer par la suite. Tu sais, nos trajets de vie ne sont pas rectilignes, loin de là. Il faut prendre beaucoup de recul pour appréhender les méandres de nos vies et de nos destins, jeune Watanuki. As-tu fait tes choix?  
-Oui, répondit fermement le jeune homme. Je ne serai plus aveugle. J'aime beaucoup discuter avec vous Haruka, poursuivit-il après une pause. C'est tellement facile. Beaucoup plus qu'avec Dômeki!  
Haruka sourit en regardant le fin jeune homme.  
-Tu sais, mon petit-fils me ressemble beaucoup.  
-Je ne trouve pas du tout! Répondit Watanuki du tac-au-tac.  
Haruka rit de bon coeur.  
-J'étais tout à fait comme lui à son âge.  
-Désagréable et prétentieux? Siffla Watanuki, de mauvaise foi. Excusez-moi, se reprit-il, je n'ai pas voulu être désagréable avec vous.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, répondit Haruka. A l'époque, je voulais tout maîtriser pour pouvoir protéger ceux qui m'entouraient. Je n'étais pas détendu comme je le suis aujourd'hui, plaisanta-t-il. Depuis j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Notamment que certaines choses sont inéluctableset que tout maîtriser est un vain espoir.  
Watanuki l'observait, un peu sceptique à propos de son camarade. Beaucoup de pensées s'entrechoquaient à nouveau dans son cerveau.  
-Je ne vous ai même pas encore remercié de m'avoir sauvé. C'est vous qui m'avez rattrapé lorsque j'étais au bord du gouffre. Si vous n'aviez pas été là...  
-Je n'ai pu attraper ta main que parce que toi tu me l'as permis. Et puis tu as entendu tous ceux qui t'appelaient. Vous avez créé entre vous des liens très puissants et profonds. C'est celà aussi qui t'a fait revenir.  
-J'en ai pris conscience à ce moment-là. Ils ont risqué leur vie pour me sauver, je ne peux plus gâcher mon temps et ma vie.  
Il se leva.  
-Je vais vous laisser, j'ai passé assez de temps à rêver. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, lui-dit-il en se retournant une dernière fois vers l'homme souriant.  
-A bientôt.

Le jeune homme se réveilla à nouveau. Cette fois c'est Yuko qu'il trouva à son chevet dans la pénombre.  
-Rentrée?  
-Oui, désolée, j'avais dû m'absenter quelques heures pour un travail, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Mais j'avais laissé Dômeki à tes côtés, je ne me suis pas inquiétée. Tu te sens mieux?  
-Bien mieux que tout à l'heure. Ma fièvre est tombée je crois. Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit Imawari-chan qui me veille, plutôt que cet enfoiré de Dômeki, grogna-t-il.  
-Elle est partie tout de suite après ton malaise, tu comprendras pourquoi, répondit la sorcière avec un sourire sarcastique.  
Bien sûr qu'il comprenait! Elle avait encore dû se sentir coupable de ce qui lui arrivait et s'était éloignée pour que la situation n'empire pas. Et Dômeki s'était retrouvé de corvée de garde-malade...  
-C'est grâce à lui que ta fièvre est tombée aussi vite, il s'est bien occupé de toi, petit Watanuki!  
-Hey, je suis plus un gamin!  
Il vit le sourire mutin de la jeune femme s'élargir.  
-Ca va!  
Il changea de sujet:  
-Je mangerait bien quelque chose...  
-C'est que tu vas mieux! Je vais demander à Maru et Moro de t'apporter un repas.  
Le jeune homme fronça légèrement le nez, ce qui n'échappa pas à Yuko.  
-Si tu veux quelque chose de meilleur, remets-toi vite et recommence à cuisiner!!!! Je rêve d'oden et de nouilles aux algues et ... La sorcière se mit à énumérer tous les plats qui lui venaient à l'esprit avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.  
-Evidement, j'aurais du m'en douter...  
-Si tu es bien sage et que tu te reposes, tu pourras même nous accompager au festival de l'été! Lui dit Yuko, revenue de ses fantasmes culinaires, dans un clin d'oeil. Je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais louper ça pour rien au monde, ajouta-t-elle les yeux mi-clos, énigmatique.  
Watanuki, qui connaissait assez bien la sorcière, préféra ne pas relever sa dernière allusion. S'attendait-elle à ce qu'il se mette, comme d'habitude, à chanter les louanges d'une Imawari-chan en yukata? Bien qu'il ne reniait pas les vertues d'une telle vision... Il se sentait étrangement apaisé même lorsqu'il pensait à la lycéenne. Il l'adorait toujours, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus calme et sereine. Les aveux de la jeune fille lui avaient remis les idées en place : Imawari portait un lourd fardeau et il souhaitait l'aider de toute son âme mais cette innocence qu'il avait toujours cru sentir en elle et qui l'enchantait s'était envolée, et avec elle ses transports puérils d'adolescent.

La semaine se déroula plus calmement et le jeune homme sentait de jour en jour ses forces revenir. Il avait même préparé un repas pour les habitants de la boutique qui fêtèrent l'évènement à grand renfort de bouteilles d'alcool. Il fût autorisé officiellement par sa patronne à venir au festival qui devait se dérouler le lendemain. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se coucha et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres avec hâte de se réveiller le lendemain matin.

ooooooooooooooo

Débuts difficiles pour la rédaction de ce chapitre mais je crois que ne m'en tire pas trop mal, même si ca part un peu dans tous les sens par moment... Enfin je trouve. Quand je le relirai la semaine prochaine, je crierai peut être au chef d'oeuvre!!! oO'

Un merci tout particulier à akiralovetokito : ta review m'a fait super plaisir et m'a encouragé à continuer, bien que, rentrant du boulot je n'étais pas hyper motivée à écrire ce soir . Sukiiiii plein à toi


End file.
